


Dear Kenny

by Emizel599



Category: South Park
Genre: Letters, M/M, POV Kenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emizel599/pseuds/Emizel599
Summary: We are doing a Monthsary collab in a discord I'm in, and this is one out of two of my writing pieces!
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Dear Kenny

Dear Kenny,

I really don’t know where to start with man. I had no idea you knew about my crush on Craig, I know, I should have told you, we are best friends after all, but I was so nervous man! Y-you totally would have done something! Yea, I can already hear your laughter now. When I told you, I got the opposite reaction I thought I was gonna get, I thought you would laugh and just rub it off, but you laughed and said you could TOTALLY see it and wanted to help. When Eric replaced me with you for that time I thought for sure you would hate me! You walked up to me that one lunch and we just talked and it was like HOLY SHIT! You became my best friend! You introduced me to Craig and we just hit it off! It was probably a month after you introduced me to him. He wanted me to watch the stars one night, just him and I. It was beautiful! I remember he fell asleep and he accidentally fell asleep on my shoulder dude! I never told you because I was so embarrassed. When you suggested I go take him to see that band Starset, not gonna lie, I thought he would think it was cheesy. However. I HAD NEVER HAD THAT MUCH FUN! We sang, danced, and I even asked him to go on a date with me! He had kinda just laughed in response which confused me. When I asked why he was laughing, his response was “You mean this wasn’t a date?”  
I DIED KENNY! He had feelings for me the whole time too! He said he came to you! He knew how close we were and wanted help asking me out! Thanks for not letting him know about the plan though. I would've had to move because of the embarrassment. Please Tell Karen thank you for helping me get my hair ready and picking out an outfit for our first date! I promise her the next time I babysit her I’ll take her out stargazing. I think she would love it! 

That reminds me! Craig wants us to go on a double date with you and Butters! I really hope you agree, I think the four of us would have so much fun! I-I was thinking maybe we should go to an amusement park! Don’t worry Ken, I would get your ticket for you, want you to use your money to get Butters something cute. Just let me know when before school ends tomorrow OK? We will meet up and decide on a time and such! Thank you so much Kenny! You're the best friend I could ask for! Also, keep my updated for when you need to go on your “night adventures” and I’ll make sure Karen can stay at my house! I just got an Easy Bake oven so her and I can spend the night baking! Talk to you tomorrow Ken!

From your friend, Tweek Tweak


End file.
